The Beginning of our Troubles
by millie81994
Summary: Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy had a dysfunctional relationship. It had it's ups and downs. This is the story of how it all began. Post-DH.


**Dedicated to my best friend: Lena **

**If friends were flowers I'd pick you.**

* * *

A sigh always managed to escape Cho's lips whenever Draco Malfoy's presence was visible. How had she never noticed him before? How had she never seen the trademark smirk on his face disappear? How could she have missed the decreasing healthiness in his body? And now as he made his way over to the bar she was sitting at Cho's thoughts began racing. What was he doing in a bloody Muggle bar anyways?

He sat down heavily, not noticing Cho at all and gestured at the greasy barman.

"Just gimme two mugs full of your strongest vodka," the blonde haired boy muttered.

The barman looked him over, no doubt checking to see if he was of age. Cho stared hard at Draco and saw that he looked starved, maybe even smaller than normal for a 17 year old. He was wearing ripped pants and a dirty green t-shirt. Draco's hair looked as though it hadn't been clean for days. But the barman had already swept away leaving a sweaty stench behind. Draco had passed his test. Cho looked around and noticed that the place was filled mainly with older men; there were only two women other than her in the bar.

Cho looked back at Draco but he didn't seem to see anything. Self-consciously her thoughts immediately spiralled to thinking that maybe her beauty had disintegrated after the battle. Grabbing the napkin dispenser in front of her Cho found her reflection. No. She looked just fine. Healthy. Clean hair. Hell, she had gotten ten pick-up lines just today alone.

She cupped her hands around her martini glass just as the barman returned with two enormous glasses filled with clear liquid. The barman slammed them down on the table next to Draco stomped away as Draco began to chug down one glass.

Suddenly Draco's eyes snapped to her face. She almost gasped when she saw the piercing blue eyes that matched the way Cedric's used to look like.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he asked, "Don't I know you?"

Cho recoiled slightly, his breath was disgusting but nevertheless she answered.

"Cho Chang. I was a year above you when we went to Hogwarts."

She saw his eyes widen and then go back to normal as she held her martini tighter in her hand. Needing some form of support when she was around him.

"I remember."

He didn't say anymore but he kept on staring at her with those tortured eyes. Cho couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out, and immediately scolded herself for asking such a stupid and thoughtless question but Draco seemed to be emotionless.

"I needed a drink," he said simply.

"Yes, I know but why at a Muggle bar?"

"I needed to get away from everyone. My parents, friends, everyone. This is the only place I know they wouldn't look."

Cho felt her heart tug against her chest. Why did she feel like she needed to reach out to him? He was nobody, he wasn't her business. But Cho nodded and sipped a bit of her martini slowly.

"I understand."

"You understand!?" The mug in Draco's hand suddenly slammed down on the table. Some gross smelling vodka sloshed out onto the counter. Cho looked around but luckily there was too much noise going on for anyone to hear, including the barman.

Cho narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, I understand."

Draco's face was too close to her's. She could smell every breath he took, intoxicating her thoughts. "You understand all the shit I had to go through?" He hissed dangerously and Cho nodded. She was not going to let him get hurt anymore. She needed to help him. And this was the only way she knew how. "Watching people die, watching my parents coming close to murder every day I was alive, you understand all of that?"

"I was fighting too Draco. And on the right side, could you say the same thing? I was fighting for the right thing. The light." Cho asked, putting up her defensive side.

"I- I didn't know what I was fighting for," Draco faltered, looking down at her knee and recoiling.

"Draco," Cho said slowly. "It's alright. It's over."

"No, it's not over," Draco started again, looking at her angrily. "It's never over when my nightmares seem to love to play the battle over again. The flashing lights and screams and crying –"

Cho found herself unconsciously gripping Draco's arm tightly. He didn't seem able to cry but she could see the tears welling up in those eyes. Draco pulled away from her roughly and downed the other mug of vodka in one gulp.

The barman had appeared again. Cho smiled slightly at the man, hoping for a smile back but only getting a sneer. He fixed his mean gaze onto Draco.

"That'll be 12 pounds kid."

Draco looked up and smirked. Cho's breath caught. The same smirk she remembered from back in the day, except this one was more evil, more condescending.

"I haven't got any money on me."

The barman's face seemed to turn red instantly. There was a screeching on chairs on wood and Cho swivelled her head around to look behind her. Five of the largest men she had ever seen had just stood up and were grinning and cracking their knuckles in Draco's direction.

"I'm paying for him!" Cho screeched, her voice going up several octaves in fright. The barman and his mates stared at her. Draco's face was still emotionless as he looked up at her. "Here, 30 pounds, for me and him. And some extra tips too."

The sound of chairs creaking made relief flow through Cho's body. He knew the barman's mates had just sat down. The barman himself seemed to look put out, as though he had just lost the opportunity of a lifetime. Draco got up heavily and glared at Cho. She felt a cold current fly at her as she watched him sulk out the door into the snowy wintery landscape.

Cho acted immediately, completely forgetting to put on her gloves, hat and coat. The door banged shut behind her and she found herself in a dark alleyway with only a murky streetlight to see with. The frostbitten air took over quickly. Cho wrapped her arms around herself and looked left and right. The alley was empty except for a figure walking underneath the streetlight. Breathing a sigh of relief Cho opened her mouth to yell. 'Thank god he didn't apparate,' Cho thought.

"Draco!" She screamed. He didn't turn. Cho ran ahead more. "Draco! Stop Draco!" He froze on the spot but he didn't turn. "Draco! What the hell is your problem?" Cho asked angrily but the cold air was beginning to freeze her solid. Her brain couldn't even think straight.

He turned around so she was face-to-face with him. "I could've taken those bastards out easily," Draco said coldly.

"What with your wand?" Cho chattered. "And given the magical world away?!"

It was beginning to snow. Cho could see the lamp's glow letting her see the snow much clearer.

"Why do you care anyways? I barely even knew you at school and now you're acting like a saint or something. What the hell do you want?"

Cho was so frozen that even Draco's hurtful words couldn't penetrate her. "W–what I want?"

Draco nodded, and Cho let a tear release from her eyes.

"I just want to be useful. I want to help you Draco," Cho said sincerely. She watched Draco mouth wordlessly at her and then cock his head sideways slightly.

"Like a volunteering project or something? 'Cause I don't need your pity shit."

Cho narrowed her eyes and began extending a hand to Draco's but thought better of it and took her arm back. "It's not my pity. It's the fact that there is something undeniable about you that makes me want to help you. Please Draco."

Her feet had gone numb and she could barely even feel her face. Cho could feel more tears coming down from her eyes. They froze almost instantly on her cheeks.

Draco's eyes softened slightly and suddenly Cho's mind went through a whirlwind of memories. Her fifth year when Cedric had first asked her out. The way his palms had been sweating and his high nervous laughter. Their first date where he had pulled out her chair too far and she had landed on the floor instead of the chair. The way Cedric had apologized over and over after. Weeks later they had laughed over it. The first "I love you".

How could it be that after almost five years she still could remember all this? These memories were the ones that ruined her relationship with Harry. That had made him run off to Ginny, with whom – Cho had to admit – he made a perfect, beautiful couple with. Her relationship with Michael had disintegrated because she kept comparing every moment with him to every moment with Cedric. And let's face it, Michael could never have compared to Cedric.

"Do you really mean that?" Draco's voice brought her back. It sounded softer without an edge.

"Of course I mean it," Cho murmured, her lips were losing feeling now.

"I – I believe you."

Draco stared at her and finally took notice of the way the dark-haired girl was shivering. How her skin was beginning to turn a dark purple.

"Where do we go from here?" Draco asked quietly.

"Would you like to come back to my f – flat? You said that you w – wanted to get away a – and I doubt anyone w –would find you at my place," Cho suggested feebly, trying not to sound too hopeful.

He hesitated but nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." And without warning Draco took her hand. Confusion dawned over Cho. Why was he taking her hand? Draco watched Cho's confused eyes look at their entwined hands.

"Don't you need to apparate?"

Flustered Cho nodded; at least he didn't see the blush creeping up from her neck to her forehead and cheeks. Thinking hard of her small, two rooms flat with unkempt bushes and trees Cho tightened her grip on Draco's hand. The choking feeling came at full force and the spinning came just as quickly. However, like always it was gone just as fast as it had come.

Then a small house came into view. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly as they roamed looking around at the unkempt bushes and dirty windows coated with snow. Cho could see her black cat in the window staring her down with her bright eyes. Cho turned her head to look at the blonde boy and as she did she caught his nose crumpling in slight disgust.

"Er – come inside then," Cho said suddenly awkward. "I'll just get the heat started."

Draco followed her up to the doorstep somewhat reluctantly. Cho opened her door easily and a loud creaking was heard coming from her door hinges. The living room was a complete mess and Cho could spy a pair of her knickers on the couch that she had been meaning to throw in the wash. She turned around to look at Draco. He was still looking around but his face seemed emotionless.

Cho cleared her throat. "The spare room is just down the hallway to the right. You can't miss it. The bathroom is straight across from it. There are some extra clothes in the linen closet that you can use. They were my brother's."

Draco nodded swiftly and – not meeting her eyes – swept down the hallway. Cho heard the door shut close and instantly shut her eyes. Was this a mistake? The doubts kept flying in and out of her mind; not allowing her a minutes rest. But at the moment she needed to warm up. Grabbing the blanket that was nearest to her Cho wrapped it around herself, and waved her wand to start the heat up. The sound of her ancient furnace starting up roused Cho from her thoughts as she raced to her own bedroom as fast as she could.

But a tiny figure blocked her path. Magic. Cho grinned down at her cat who stared up at her with knowing eyes. "What?" Cho asked.

The cat let out a doleful _meow_.

"Oh you want food right? Well c'mon Magic, we can't let you starve," Cho said happily, bending down to scratch Magic behind the ears. There was an awkward cough behind her and Cho stumbled upwards.

Draco was standing in front of her smirking. "You named your cat Magic?" Cho could tell he was holding back his laughter.

"Yeah," she muttered defensively, "I think it suits him."

It was then that Cho noticed how much better looking Draco was now that he was all cleaned up. He had put on her brother's old grey hoodie and changed into a pair of faded jeans. His hair was still a mess but Cho had to admit he cleaned up quite well.

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

Draco tilted his had upwards a little in thought. "Er – do you mean properly?"

"Yeah."

"Probably two weeks ago…"

"Two weeks ago!?" Cho shrieked shrilly.

"Bloody hell Chang, calm down. I was only kidding."

Cho blinked blankly at Draco and he smiled slightly.

"It was more like three weeks ago," Draco finished and watched Cho's face become increasingly angry. Ten minutes later Magic had been fed and given water, Cho had cooked dinner and forced some food into her reluctant guest.

"What do you think? I mean it's not the best food I've ever made but it's the best I could do since I haven't gone shopping in weeks –"

Draco grinned widely and leaned backwards in his chair. Some of his childish features were beginning to come back: the arrogant cockiness, the air of well-being. How could he have changed into such a normal human being after being on the verge of a mental breakdown not even two hours ago?

"Do you always talk this much?" Draco asked and Cho blushed.

"Of course not. Do you always have these mood swings?" Cho asked in what she thought was a good retort.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked his eyes narrowing as he pushed his plate of mashed potatoes away.

"I mean that you're so happy now when back in the pub you were acting like a mental patient. Do you always act like that?"

There was ten seconds of pure silence until Draco broke it. He was laughing. "What's so funny?" Cho asked as she honestly could not see anything funny about the situation.

"I've been thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"Everything really. Ever since you let me walk through your front door, I've been thinking." His eyes met her's passionately and again Cho was reminded forcibly of Cedric. New memories were cropping up. Their first kiss in the snow. Their first heartfelt moment. Their first argument.

No, she had to push Cedric back. He was dead and nothing would bring him back. But why did it seem that whenever Draco looked at her directly Cedric popped up?

"You listening Chang?" Draco's voice felt like a slap in the face. She needed that. Cedric disappeared from her mind as easily as he had come.

"Yeah…"

"I've realized that you're the first actual person other than my parents to actually care about me. I don't think anyone else would take me in. And you barely even knew me…" Draco trailed off thoughtfully and Cho smiled faintly.

"But then I started thinking if I would have done the same for you."

Cho stared blankly at the man in front of her.

Draco frowned slightly. "Truth is I probably wouldn't have. So, I just want to thank you I guess."

A period of silence fell over them. Their eyes met again and a feeling that Cho had only felt once before swept over her. Something suddenly clicked between them. It was instantaneous. The plates were overturned as Draco and Cho collided roughly with each other. Her lips found his and the scent of freshly baked cookies overcame her. Why did he smell like cookies? But all thought vanished from her head as Draco brought her body closer to him. His hands knotted themselves in her midnight black hair and she entwined her hands around his neck tightly. Somewhere in the back of her consciousness Cho knew this was morally wrong: to be making out with a man she had basically met only a couple of hours ago. But she couldn't stop. Something kept pushing her forward as her heart egged her on.

She was barely aware of Draco picking her up and carrying her bridle-style into her bedroom. She was barely aware of him shutting the door with his foot, as his mouth still worked furiously. In fact the only thing she thought of before she was completely lost in a fury was if Magic had enough food in his bowl.

* * *

**This was written for my bets friend for Christmas. I used two of her favourite characters, since she's weird and doesn't like Ginny Weasley. Anyways, I know that this ends abruptly but I am planning on continuing it someday soon. Oh right I'm actually not sure if Cedric did have blue eyes but for now he does. Reviews are love! Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
